


How Gay Can You Get? (AKA the ruination of all Supernatural Oneshots in existence)

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of Profanity, Amusement Parks, And he's a little spoon, And it really pisses Dean off, Angst, Better than God could ever be, Big Brother Michael, Bonds, But he won't admit it, But it works on Sam so, Cuddling, Dean is TOTALLY NOT afraid of heights, Dean pops a boner, Dean snores like a beast, Everyone Is Gay, Extended Metaphors, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fledgling Castiel, Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gabriel has a big sweet tooth, Gabriel is a Tease, Gabriel is really clingy, God hates me, God's porn, Grinding, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Jack being Jack, Jack is Precious, Kissing, Last Kiss, Little Brother Gabriel, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer has the ass of a god, Lucifer is a good father, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Pre-Lucifer's Fall, Really gay fanfiction, Sam Winchester Reads Fanfiction, Sharing a Bed, Teen Dean Winchester, Then apologies, Weecest, Will progressively get gayer, gencest, kisses to booboos, more pairings will be added, oneshots, some pairings will repeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Each chapter is a new gay oneshot. I apologize in advance.





	1. Dean/Castiel: Who's your daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. 
> 
> Before I start this fic, I'd like to put it out there that I challenged myself and I limited each fic to exactly one page long. This was EXTREMELY difficult for me, since I love shoving all the gay shit in there. 
> 
> I'll admit, I slipped up on a few and extended my limit. I'll state which ones in those chapters.
> 
> Oh, and hey, thanks for reading, you're fucking awesome!

   There’s two types of games.

   The ones that angels love to play. Castiel seemed to take a liking to typical human board games, he thought those were pretty nice. He also like to play the  _ let’s see how long I can stare at Dean Winchester before he notices I’m there  _ game. His record was one hour, twenty two minutes and thirty seven seconds, but he still held hope that he could beat that number.

   And of course there’s the other type of game.

   The ones that angels don’t like to play. Like the one where Dean Winchester draws the  _ let’s play with Castiel’s heart _ card. Castiel would get mixed signals from his human, and it would confuse him greatly. For example, a combination of heartwarming words along with a stone cold death glare didn’t really get Dean’s point across to the angel.

   They currently were playing a game Castiel liked. The Life game, a man-made game was set neatly around the table along with beers for both Winchesters as they played with the angel. Well, Castiel and Sam were playing a game Castiel liked. Dean was playing the game Castiel didn’t like.

   Castiel had so many children in the game, there wasn’t enough room for them in the car piece. Sam had assured him that children were a blessing, but Dean had laughed at him.

   “Who’s the baby daddy, Cass?” He joked as he held out a gaze that made the angel’s heart jump.

   Castiel paused, watching Sam throw Dean a glare, though his lips curled into a smile at the friendly joke. Dean raised his beer to his lips, taking a long swig.

   “I believe that would be you, Dean,” Castiel replied honestly, before placing a hand on his stomach. He didn’t know how Dean knew!

   Dean choked on his beer, hacking up what he could. Sam turned to Castiel with wide eyes, confused and shocked.

   “How did you know I was pregnant, Dean?” Castiel asked innocently, Dean’s eyes meeting his with an appalled expression.

   “I didn’t!” He exclaimed. Sam paused in utter astonishment before patting his brother and Castiel on the shoulder.

   “Congratulations?” The younger Winchester tried, to which Dean glowered at him.

   “Not now, Sammy,” He shook his brother’s hand off his shoulder. “When the hell were you able to have kids?!”

   Dean was playing the game again. His words were harsh and came out demanding, but his eyes glimmered with both surprise and hope. To this, Castiel smiled.


	2. Dean/Sam: Teddy Bear

   Sam had woken up to the door clicking shut.

   In a sweat, he lifted himself off his elbows from the floor, peeking over the twin-sized bed to check if he had heard correctly. His bed made on the floor, which was a blanket and a pillow made from Dean’s sweatshirt, lost the little heat it had in the first place as he moved to check if his father had left the brothers alone again.

   He had.

   Normally, this meant that John would be gone until the next few days, which also meant that he and Dean could sleep somewhere other than the cold floor that probably had roaches. In tired relief, Sam crawled across the floor to where his brother lay, asleep with a blanket and no pillow. He had already sacrificed his sweater for Sam to have a place to lay his head after the younger boy had whined about his terrible neck cramps.

   “Dean,” Sam whispered in a hoarse voice. Dean’s snores drowned out his voice easily and he sighed, placing his hands on Dean and shaking him.

   “Mnnh-- What?” Dean grumbled groggily, his arm draped over his eyes.

   “Dad left. We can sleep on the bed this time,” Sam replied, taking his hands off Dean. When he got no reply, Sam shook him again. “Dean!”

   “What?” Dean asked again, a little more awake this time. 

   “C’mon,” Sam stood up and slung one of Dean’s arms over his head, helping his half-asleep brother up. Confused but ultimately too tired to care, Dean allowed himself to be led to the twin-sized bed. Sam assisted the older teen to lay down before he snatched up all the blankets they had that were on the floor. It was a winter night, after all, and the motel’s broken heater did little to warm the place up.

   When Sam laid himself next to his brother, Dean was already snoring again. Sam groaned, throwing the blankets over both himself and Dean before snugly pressing himself against the other boy, spooning him. The younger teen was going through his growth spurt, making him  taller than Dean, no matter how much it irritated the older boy.

   Sam slipped his arms around Dean, laying his head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent, which always seemed to make him feel at home. He closed his eyes, smiling against Dean’s skin when the older boy clutched his arm in his sleep. Sam wouldn’t tell anyone, but Dean was a big teddy bear at night.  _ His _ teddy bear.

   The younger boy pressed a gentle butterfly kiss to Dean’s neck and sunk into his big brother’s touch, a ginger smile caressing his cheeks. 

   “Goodnight, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	3. Sam/Castiel: Sam the fanfiction whore

   The internet is fucking weird as hell.

   Ever since he and Dean went to that “Supernatural” play that hinted at gay romance between the characters, Sam had felt a thirst for it that was unquenchable. It’s not like he could go back and watch the play again, and he couldn’t find any recorded version of the play on YouTube.

   So as a last resort, Sam clicked on the about me page of the school cast. There were a few links to follow, some leading to social media sites, some leading to email addresses. A little disappointed, Sam clicked on the last link in hopes of something wonderful.

   And God, did he find it.

   The website opened up, with a red logo that read  _ Archive of Our Own.  _ And that my friend, was a portal to a whole new world for a curious Winchester.

   Hands down, his favorite pairing was Castiel/Sam Winchester. He’d read all variations of this pairing, from smut to fluff, shitty authors to fantastic authors, weird kinks to awkward fetishes. Maybe he enjoyed the pairing so much because it had this thrill of himself being in the story. And also probably the fact that he thought Castiel was pretty fucking cute.

   It was late at night, and Sam was finishing up a wild fanfiction with the Sastiel tag, the sound of his mouse the only thing that rang throughout the bunker while his brother slept. He had earphones in, drowning out the sound of Dean’s snores.

   While he was pretty much hunched over his laptop, a certain angel made his way down the bunker’s stairs, returning from being a few days away. He lingered at the bottom of the stairs for a while before assuming both brothers had went to bed and trotted his way quietly to his room. When he passed Sam’s room, however, he heard clicking noises and stopped, peering into the cracked door.

   Sam had his back turned to him, and being the curious little angel he was, Castiel pushed the door open a little and crept behind the Winchester, focusing on the words on his laptop screen.

_ ‘Castiel gripped the bed sheets, panting as he was stretched. Sam scissored his fingers, to which the angel moaned at, the fingers plunging deeper into him.’ _

__ Castiel squinted, assuring himself that he read it right. At that moment, Sam whipped around and slammed his laptop screen closed, wanting to die when he saw that it was Castiel who was behind him. 

   “Cass!” He exclaimed, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Castiel furrowed his brows, confused as Sam pulled his earphones out.

   “I didn’t know you were into those types of things, Sam,” Castiel stated.

   “I’m not, I swear!” Sam replied defensively. “I’m just into you.” Realizing what he just said, Sam facepalmed at how fucking retarded he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.... 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry.


	4. Michael/Lucifer: Bandaids on our hearts

     Lucifer hated it when he and Michael fought.

     It was always constant screaming, bickering, whining, complaining, shouting. He never got used to it. Especially when Michael would put his hands on him and it would turn into a full-blown fist fight. Sometimes he wondered what happened to the old Michael, the brother who graciously and gently guided him through centuries of his childhood, the brother he aspired to be like, the brother he bonded with so strongly with. Maybe it was him who had changed.

     It was one of those days, when the fights had got out of hand. This time, however, Michael had injured him badly, sustaining a powerful wave to grace to the side of his face. That’s not what really hurt, though. 

     Lucifer swiped away his tears with his sleeve, curling his knees to his chest. His cheeks were hot and sticky from crying, and he hated it, crying was for the weak. The only thing that was going through his mind was that his brother truly hated him. I mean, he said it, didn’t he? AT this point, he didn’t really care for the seething burn mark on his face, which was oozing blood by now. 

     He had hid himself after the fight. He was embarrassed of his actions, his words, his rage. You could say he hid, but really, he was just sulking under his own bed. The angel sniffled, getting frustrated at himself for being such a crybaby. He only froze when he heard the unmistakable flap of wings; Michael’s wings. His eldest brother’s wings had their own distinct sound and Lucifer could recognize it from light-years away. They had carried him for countless years, after all.

     “What?” Lucifer unknowingly sputtered out coldly, cursing himself afterwards for doing so. He really didn’t want to face his brother right now, and display to him how frail he was. In an instant, his eyes were met with Michael’s, who was peeing under the bed with concern in his irises. Lucifer darted his gaze away, obviously annoyed at Michael’s care.

     “Brother,” Michael started in a soft whisper. His delicate fingers made their way to his face, where his injury was. It festered when it throbbed, droplets of blood trickling from his face to the hardwood floor. When his brother’s fingers grazed it, he hissed in pain, cowering back as Michael stared at his blood-coated fingers. He had an unmistakable look of guilt in his eyes.

     “Lucifer, I didn’t mean to,” He started, trying to catch the other’s eyes, but Lucifer’s icy blue eyes refused to meet his. It was only when Michael’s hand gently caressed and guided his chin upwards when he finally broke character, locking their gazes. There was an apologetic, yet soothing look in the eldest’s eyes, a spark of their childhood’s memories that Lucifer longed for.

      “We can fix this,” Michael whispered. And Lucifer knew he wasn’t talking about the wound on his face, but rather in their relationship. He shifted, his brother wiping the last of his tears. 

      And Lucifer nodded slowly, a belief in his heart that strived in genuine endeavor.


	5. Dean/Gabriel: You're mine

   Dean is oblivious.

    He didn’t even realize that Gabriel had claimed him. It was amusing in an odd way, for others who could sense the angel’s mark on him. The real show would begin when the two ever made slight contact, causing Dean’s heart to drop, leaving him feel like a lost kitten searching for its mother. Admittedly, sometimes Gabriel would get bored and fuck with Dean’s emotions a little, shifting his grace and tugging at Dean’s soul through their shared bond. This caused the human to think constantly about Gabriel and long for his touch in both emotional and intimate ways.

    And yet he still had the audacity to brush it off as a little crush.

    Ultimately, Gabriel decided to not tell him. For one, It was far too funny to watch him blush and toss and turn in bed late at night when he gave as much as a wink to the Winchester. Secondly, he knew it would probably be for the best if Dean found out for himself. He wasn’t even sure if Dean knew that claim marks and bonds existed, which only added to the mirth on Gabriel’s part.

**________**

 

     “Hey, Dean-o,” Gabriel cooed smoothly, intentionally mingling a hint of flirtatious vibrance to his voice. He lingered as close as he could muster to Dean, assuring that his warm breath grazed the skin on the back of Dean’s neck. He silently laughed to himself when the human shivered.

     The angel had to admit, Dean wasn’t half-bad at hiding his feelings. If he was just a regular person, he probably wouldn’t have caught on so quickly that there was something Dean wanted beyond bromance in their relationship. But, obviously, he knew and he couldn’t help but feel squeamish inside with giddiness when Dean thought about him, especially when his thoughts were pretty much projected to him like a beacon in the night.

      And it was odd for him, too.

      Gabriel hadn’t really grasped the thought of human feelings, let alone love. At first, it was just for the shits and giggles, but Dean was seemingly growing on him… Very, very quickly. 

      He watched curiously as the Winchester turned to face him, his warm, olive eyes radiating nervousness that only he could decipher. It made the angel’s stomach turn, the way he looked at him. Despite the butterflies his vessel tried to procrastinate, Gabriel plastered a goofy smile on his face, and felt his heart jump when Dean’s soul reacted pleasantly to the gesture. 

     This could work. Maybe they could just smile at each other forever, laze in the warmth of their bond that Dean didn’t even recognize. It really would fill the gap in his grace.

      Essentially, Dean was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	6. Lucifer/Gabriel: Ours

    Gabriel hummed as he rested his head comfortably on Lucifer’s shoulder, the setting sun dipping behind the grassy hills littered with trees in front of them. 

       Earth was God’s newest creation, one he encouraged the trouble-making angels to refrain from visiting. It was obvious he was eyeing Lucifer and Gabriel up when he made this statement, but the two snuck off anyways to bask in the sunlight of Earth’s climate. 

       They didn’t really know what to expect, but whatever they had in mind, it definitely wasn’t this. Earth really was gorgeous; Streaks of water streamed through vividly bright grass, which was decorated in multi-colored flowers of all kinds. Life buzzed happily around these areas, fish swaying peacefully along with noisy insects that gnawed at their ankles. 

       The best part, however, was the sun. Well, to Gabriel at least. He gawked at it and a warm sense of serenity washed over him as he allowed the warmth to engulf him. The sun really reminded him of Lucifer. His grace’s comforting light shimmered in common with the sun in such ways, Gabriel began to wonder if that was where Father had gotten the inspiration from.

       Gabriel fidgeted with the tufts of grass near them as Lucifer gently tangled the flowers together, picking them from the ground. 

        “What do you think the fate of this creation is?” Gabriel asked na ï vely, his breath against Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer rumbled quietly in response, his attention focused on the flowers in his hands. He twisted the stems together curiously.

        “It’ll be ours,” He stated after some thought. Gabriel shifted his head on Lucifer’s skin, tickling his brother’s face with his sandy golden hair.

        “What do you mean?” He questioned, as Lucifer ruffled the flower’s petals carefully. He raised his head from the older angel’s shoulder, watching him. The sun glimmered in tangerine color, highlighting every feature of Lucifer’s face, which expressed an emotion Gabriel could only describe as peace.

        “I mean,” Lucifer said quietly as he admired the creation he’s made, a ring of flowers bonded by the stems, a circle of graceful flowers curling perfectly in his hands. His piercing eyes met Gabriel’s, a smile ghosting his lips. “We’ll rule it together.”

        He gingerly placed the ring of flowers atop Gabriel’s head, acting as a metaphorical crown that warmed the younger’s grace in a way he couldn’t describe.

        “You’re mine, the world is yours,” Lucifer spoke in a soothing tone, adjusting the flower crown. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead. Gabriel beamed, a twinkle of hope in his hazel eyes.

         “Yeah, I like that idea.”


	7. Dean/Jack: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? (cue the music amigos)

      Jack loved the sky.

     If it were up to him, he’d lay under the clouds and watch the sky for eternity. Preferably, the night sky, with all the brightly gleaming stars and crisp breeze under the yellow midnight moon. There were only a few things that beat the sky in his list of favorite things: His mom, Castiel, Sam, superhero movies, and nougat.

    But number one would always be reserved for Dean Winchester. 

    There was something so incredibly fascinating to Jack about the eldest Winchester. Of course he knew he probably barely crossed Dean’s mind throughout the day, but for some odd reason he couldn’t explain, Jack was secretly obsessed with him, even more so than the sky. He tried to explain to Castiel once what he was feeling, but it was difficult to put it into words, especially since Castiel was an angel with no hard drive for human feelings. 

    Some nights when he laid sprawled in the field of grass behind the bunker under the night sky, he’d wish upon the stars. He saw in the movies and in romance books that if he wished hard enough, especially on the shooting stars (he’d caught one on tape with his camera, he had proof, it had to be legit!), whatever he wished would come true. So, before he had a second thought, Jack started to only wished for one thing; For Dean to be with him more often.

    Jack clutched his chest as he smiled contently, watching the star strike by. He had finished his routine of desperate wishes, and was even lucky enough to get a shooting star. Only, the shooting star was blinking red and making weird noises. Most of the shooting stars he saw did that, so he only assumed that it meant the star had received his wish.

   Normally, either he would go back to the bunker on his own, or Sam would call out from the door to come in because it was late. That’s why when Jack heard Dean’s striking voice so close behind him, he shot up out of the soft tufts of grass, both startled and ecstatic. After an awkward pause of staring at each other, Jack tilted his head towards the sky and smiled.

   “It worked,” He whispered, the astonished spark in his frosty blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Jack let himself watch the star pass by before meeting Dean’s gaze again, his joyous smile more confident this time. “It worked! Dean, the star worked!”

   After assessing Dean’s confused look, he pointed towards the star that was blinking red and growling lowly in the thick wind. “I wished on that star that you would be here,” He exhaled happily, only to hear Dean chuckle lightly and take a seat next on the grass to him.

  “That’s not a star, kid,” Dean started, causing Jack to frown, befuzzled. For the next few hours, Dean would inform and tell tales to the Nephilim of helicopters and airplanes. 

  “Can I still wish on airplanes?” Jack asked, na ïvely.  Before even getting an answer, he beamed gratefully and gazed upwards at the airplane, closing his eyes lightly.

_ Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric in the title from the song "Airplanes" by B.o.b and Hayley Williams.  
> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	8. Gabriel/Castiel: My little fledgling

  Father liked to pull real funny jokes.

   He was obviously laughing his ass off when he declared that Gabriel, the archangel of the Lord was to be a nurturer. Of every angel ever created, why did he have to deal with this… this  _ curse?! _

   Gabriel didn’t want to spend the rest of his life cleaning up fledgling spit and chasing the toddlers out of the baby rooms. Hell, he hadn’t even grown up himself, all he ever wanted to do was gorge himself on candy and play pranks. Every aspect of being a nurturer would suck, he just knew it. So, when he was old enough and Father lead him to the fledglings’ playroom, he was not looking forward to anything at all.

   And it was just as he had expected it to be. There were feathers littering the floor of all colors, screaming toddlers and toys all over the room. They all seemed to cease movement when Gabriel waltzed into the room. The archangel nervously looked back to his Father for advice or words of comfort, but he was already gone. He turned back to the fledglings and attempted to wear a smile, while sweating profusely.

   “Hi, I’m Gabriel! I, uh, am here to… supervise you?” Gabriel looked around at the young angels, who didn’t even seem to comprehend what he was saying. They just stared, dumbfounded with sparkling eyes at his four elegant sets of golden wings.

_ Oh hellllll no. _ Gabriel was very fond of his wings, and he planned on keeping them. Quickly, he tucked them back behind his back, and the fledglings looked disappointed for a short amount of time before forgetting completely and pondering back to chasing each other around. Gabriel sighed in relief. Almost every angel was occupied. Except for one.

   Big, deep blue eyes stared back at Gabriel in awe, the young angel’s little black wings occasionally fluttering in unused excitement. His gaze was different than the other fledglings, Gabriel noticed. It wasn’t full of mischief or short-occupance; It was astonished. Hesitantly, Gabriel made his way towards the small angel, enticed by his stare. The angel’s eyes seemed to grow wider as he came closer, his little wings jittery with life.

   “Hey, what’s your name, little one?” Gabriel asked, a warm feeling in his heart. He reached out and tucked a tuft of the fledgling’s inky hair behind his ear. This prompted an endearing beam from the angel.

   “Castiel,” His voice was as full of amusement as his eyes. Gabriel smiled sweetly at him, bending down and grazing his cheek lightly.

   “That’s a beautiful name,” Gabriel cooed. Castiel almost instantly latched onto the archangel, a giggle escaping his lips. Perhaps Father was right about his stance in Heaven, he always was. 

   And maybe, just maybe, this little angel could be the solution to his reluctance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Cheers!


	9. Lucifer/Gabriel: First kiss

   “The hell is a kiss?” 

   Gabriel poked around the files Lucifer had brought down from Father’s office, focusing on a certain paper titled “Biblica Erotica”. As he skimmed the page, Lucifer stopped what he was doing to peek over his little brother’s shoulder down at the paper, beginning to read the story with Gabriel to find the unfamiliar word.

_ ‘He slowly turned his head towards his mistress, a devious smile on his face as he wielded a leather whip tightly in his hands. She gasped before drawing him closer, his hand falling to her face, their lips meeting for a chaste kiss. ‘ _

__ “I dunno,” Lucifer shrugged. “Something about lips meeting.” Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement before they both continued to read.

_ ‘He held her chin as their lips mingled, his tongue slipping into her mouth, as she sighed in utter joy. She playfully nibbled at his lips as he manhandled her face.’ _

__ “Utter joy?” Gabriel turned around to face Lucifer, who was still skimming the paper’s words. “This kissing thing doesn’t seem half-bad.”

   “I don’t know, it kinda sounds like they’re eating eachother,” Lucifer replied before his eyes met with Gabriel’s, his brother’s honey irises full of curiosity. The older angel sighed in response to Gabriel’s enthusiasm. “Let me guess; you want to try it out.”

   “What? Me? No way! But if you insist…” Gabriel lied with an endearing smile, running a hand through his messily-slicked back hair as he inched himself suggestively closer to Lucifer. His brother responded by grabbing the paper from his hands and quickly rereading it before facing Gabriel fully.

   Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Gabriel’s chin, his eyes flickering back to the paper to assure he was doing it right. Gabriel closed his eyes expectantly, waiting patiently.

   “No, you’re not supposed to close your eyes,” Lucifer said, causing Gabriel to flutter his eyes open. He briefly gave him a pouty face, before leaning in for Lucifer, the feeling of his brother’s mouth on his own suddenly his top priority.

   Their lips grazed lightly in a gentle manner and they kept it that way for a long while, the bliss feeling of ginger brushing against one another all they needed to forget the world around them. It was a few minutes into the intimacy when Lucifer deepened the kiss, exactly as the instructions had said to. Except, it was different. There was something special about the way Lucifer’s tongue felt exploring his mouth that made him unique to Father’s porn.

   When they pulled away, the warmth was immediately missed greatly. The entertained glint in Lucifer’s eyes was of something Gabriel had never seen before.

“Anyone for seconds?” Gabriel broke the silence, to which Lucifer pulled him closer in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	10. Sam/Hallucifer: It's a done, dumb deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this fic is one I broke the rules on. This is two pages instead of one ;)

   He was going fucking crazy.

   If he didn’t get any sleep within a few hours, he’d probably become the next Russian Sleep Experiment. His hands were already full, with the devil whispering in his ear.

   Dean didn’t realize the extent of Sam’s hallucinations.  _ Hallucinations _ , if they were even that, they were too real to be fake. No, they couldn’t possibly be unreal. If they were a fraud, then how was Lucifer standing right in front of him, how was he touching him? He felt so real, too real.

   And why the hell couldn’t Dean see him? He’s  _ right fucking there! _ His brother would just stare past the spot Lucifer was so obviously standing, as if there was nothing there. But he couldn’t possibly be right, could he? If he was, Sam wouldn’t be awake right now, wanting to claw his eyes out from the lack of sleep as Lucifer taunted him.

   He knew exactly what Lucifer wanted from this. And he most definitely would not give it to him, even if it meant never sleeping ever again. 

   “Sammy, pay attention to me,” Lucifer sang as Sam sat, unmoving on the hotel bed, watching Dean sleep on the other twin sized mattress in the room. The lamp flickered in response to the old, cracking bulb in place, illuminating the ugly wallpaper in a distasteful yellow tint.

   Lucifer laughed at him lightly, his head in Sam’s lap, entertained by the hunter’s tired yet annoyed expression. “You’re falling apart,” Lucifer taunted, his laughter growing slightly louder.

   Sam avoided Lucifer’s eyes, his eyebrow twitching in both irritation and exhaustion. 

   Lucifer ceased his giggles, pausing to reach his hand up and place it gently on Sam’s shoulder, causing the human to jump a little and shiver. Lucifer’s touch was always cold, that never changed about him, whether he be real or not. 

   “How about we make a deal?” His voice was chillingly smooth and quiet. The hand on his shoulder shifted slightly, his ice cold fingers tracing the bone. The words made Sam finally meet Lucifer’s piercing blue eyes. Something about his stare held him in place, leaving him frozen.

   “What?” It was the first time Sam had responded to Lucifer in a long while. Lucifer’s face seemed to light up at the interaction. 

   “A deal,” Lucifer repeated, sitting up and pulling himself from Sam’s body to face him. The look in his eyes was dangerously alluring. 

   Oh no. Out of the list of everything Sam didn’t need, a deal with the devil was certainly at the top of the list. 

   The expression on Sam’s face made Lucifer continue what he was proposing, moving himself closer.

   “How about I’ll let you sleep,” His tone was deceivingly gentle. Sam’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he cringed when he realized it. “And all you have to do in return is talk to me.”

   Sam paused, unable to look away from the devil, who had his head tilted as a curious puppy would, which oddly looked graceful. The hunter considered the offer, thinking hard about what the actual catch was. 

   Before he could stop himself, Sam’s lips parted and he blurted out his response. “Fine.”

   Oh God, Dean would kill him if he saw him right now.

   The corners of Lucifer’s mouth curled upwards into a smirk and he closed his eyes, seemingly waiting for something. Sam blinked, unsure of what was happening.

   When Sam didn’t move a muscle, Lucifer peeked open an eye expectantly. Sam remained in his place on the bed, his mind dazed from the lack of sleep.

   “Don’t tell me you forgot how to seal a deal,” Lucifer murmured, the lamp’s light flickering yet again. Sam sat there dumbly for a few moments before he made a face that read both reluctance and agitation.

   “Can’t you just say OK, deal’s done?” Sam groaned.

   “No can do, sweet cheeks,” Lucifer’s smirk seemed to grow at their conversation. “Now kiss me.” His eyes closed yet again and Sam huffed, annoyed.

    Hesitantly, he moved himself closer to Lucifer, staring at him and grabbing his face gently. Sam pep-talked himself, feeling half-drunk from a combination of no sleep and bad decisions before swooping his own face closer to Lucifer’s, connecting their lips gingerly.

   He was soft. Almost immediately, there was this spark inside the hunter that flared in delight, like a surge of electricity igniting every cell in his body. Sam didn’t expect it to feel so good. His body tingled and his brain fuzzed, almost forgetting to breathe.

   It seemed that Lucifer was feeling the same thing he was because the bulb in the lamp that had been currently flickering had popped and fell to the ground with a shatter. In natural response to the noise, Sam pulled away, unsettled from the experience he’d just felt run through his body.

   When he met Lucifer’s eyes, they were full of both surprise and satisfaction. Before he knew it, however, he was passing out from sleep deprivation, likely with the help of Lucifer.

   Damn, who knew? Maybe this whole hallucination thing would work out for him if this was in the fine print.


	11. Sam/Jack: What if we're a movie?

   Jack was curled up in front of the television, a blanket draped over his small frame, holding a steaming mug of green tea. He was engrossed in the movie that was playing, the classic horror movie called Scream. Behind him, on the couch lay a sprawled out, dead-asleep Dean, and Sam, who was flipping through the lore, researching the case they were currently on.

   His studying session was interrupted by a few gasps from Jack, who was practically glued to the screen. Sam managed a tired smile at the sight.

   “Jack, you might not want to sit so close to the TV while it’s on,” The hunter suggested, causing the Nephilim to turn his head towards him, a small splash of his tea dripping down the mug to the floor while he did so.

   “Why?” He questioned curiously, blinking a few times to get his eyes to adjust to real life.

   “It’ll ruin your eyes,” Sam replied, patting the seat next to him in a silent request for Jack to sit next to him. Jack gratefully beamed at the gesture, switching from his position right in front of the television to sink in the couch next to Sam. Jack draped his checkered blanket over himself and Sam, whose smile grew in size. Jack offered him a drink of his tea, to which he politely refused, watching Jack sip from the mug.

   Soon, Jack’s full attention was back on the movie, his expressions priceless as the masked intruder on the screen threatened the girl on the phone.

   “Go inside! Lock the door!” Jack called out with wide eyes. Sam chuckled at the reaction from the young being. “Go! He’s coming, I know it!”

   It was silent for a few moments, save for the scream of the girl as the masked killer chased her. “Sam, why didn’t she listen to me?”

   The hunter paused before laughing again, placing hand in Jack’s hair. “They can’t hear you, it already happened. We just watch the recorded version.”

   Jack furrowed his brows at the screen before meeting eyes with Sam. “What? Does that mean we could be in a movie?”

   Sam frowned, confused. “Why would we be in a movie?” His fingers sifted through Jack’s sandy hair.

   “Because if things already happened, doesn’t that mean someone’s watching us right now, like our lives are a movie?” Jack reasoned. Sam tilted his head in thought before smiling.

   “Yeah, I mean, we might be. I don’t know who’d wanna watch our lives, though.” Sam relaxed back into the couch with Jack, before the Nephilim’s face lit up and he turned back to the hunter.

   “Do you think we might be in a romance movie right now?” He questioned, a shy pink tint to his cheeks.

   Sam froze in place, laughing off the idea before snaking his hand over Jack’s, growing closer to the Nephilim until his breath grazed Jack’s skin. “Lights, cameras, action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	12. Alt!Michael/Lucifer: My Lucifer or not, you're still fucking annoying

   Needed him my ass. 

   Although the words flowing out of those plump lips told a story of using him, the glint in his hickory eyes told another. 

   The last time someone looked at Lucifer that way, well, he produced a Nephilim. He wasn’t the same, it definitely wasn’t the Michael he knew. Of course there remained the stubborn stick up his ass, no matter where you go, that never changes about his dick older brother.

   Lucifer had an idea of what his alternate brother supposedly “needed” him for. Even in a whole other world, Michael was so damn predictable; Kill Satan, Make the world revolve in Father’s name by my sorry ass being in control, mwahahaha or whatever. But there was something different about his gaze.

**___________**

 

   “Don’t mean to sound like a broken record,” He raised his head from the table of his weapons, his boiling syrup eyes perforating Lucifer’s arctic ones. He placed his hand gently on the cage Lucifer resided in. “But I killed my Lucifer.” 

   “You’re doing a hell of a job at it,” Lucifer analyzed the emotion in his brother’s, well not really, face. He gripped at the thin bars, doing his best to sink away from the blood-dried blades built into the cage. “Keep going and I might cry.”

   In an instant, there was a bone-crushing hand grasping his vessel’s neck, pulling him forward until he was barely grazing the points of the cage. Lucifer shuddered at the sharp edge, staring coldly at Michael, whose head was tilted upwards to glare dangerously at him.

   “I don’t think you fully understand who’s in charge around here,” He uttered through clenched teeth, the grip on Lucifer’s neck growing increasingly stronger. “You’re really pushing the limits.”

   To that, Lucifer grinned. Again, there was that glint of something indescribable in his his chestnut eyes, something that resembled a mix of anger and sadness, something Lucifer was familiar with. The devil chuckled with the strength he could get out of his clenched throat. “You miss him, don’t you?”

   There was a beat of silence before the hand on his neck was violently lurked forward more until his skin just barely broke under the blades. Lucifer winced, only to begin laughing at Michael’s reaction.

   Almost nose to nose, Michael sneered at him while continuing to harm his alternate brother by pushing him on the points. Lucifer was in pain, but he couldn’t pass up the chance of mockery he could tease his brother with, whether him be a cheap knockoff version or not.

He was just that irresistible and his alternate self proved that point by hitting Michael’s soft spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	13. Lucifer/Gabriel: Last kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know! This is the third time I did this pairing. Well ya know what, there's probably more to come.
> 
> Also, I broke the rules on this one too! It's a 2-page fic.

   If Lucifer had told him he was saying goodbye, he would’ve never let go.

   Gabriel could remember every detail of their last moments spent together. It was painful to think about what Lucifer had been compared to what he was now. The memories were all he had, he could no longer reach out and hold his beloved brother’s hand and beg him to stay for his sake. If he had known, he would’ve gripped him tighter, held him closer and kissed him harder.

   If Gabriel closed his eyes, he could see it all over again. He could see the pain in Lucifer’s eyes, the urgence in his touch.

   God, he could almost feel him.

    His flushed hands gently cupping his face, tenderly drawing him closer as those damn blue eyes captivated his heart. His breath caught in his throat, his caramel eyes unable to leave Lucifer’s, his touch so warm and addicting.

    And there they sat, underneath the brightly gleaming stars in Heaven’s forest. Lucifer was pressed against the bark of _their_ weeping willow tree (and nobody else's’!), Gabriel curled on his own knees and sitting in between his brother’s legs, leaning forward until they were dangerously close. He could feel Lucifer’s hot breath against his lips and he shuddered at how comforting it was.

   Lucifer was wearing that smile Gabriel loved, and the younger angel couldn’t help but observe how graceful he looked in the silvery moonlight, how perfect he truly was, how alluring his icy eyes were, how delicious his lips looked. He peered up at Lucifer through his eyelashes, his own mouth dipping into a twinkle at Lucifer, who released a cheery chuckle into the night.

   Lucifer was caressing his cheeks with his thumb, prompting Gabriel to close the space between the two ever so slowly, savoring every moment of their time together. It had been a while since Lucifer had spent a night with Gabriel, and in his opinion, it had been far too long. He constantly wanted Lucifer near him, to touch him and to hold him.

   The brush of their lips tickled Gabriel’s skin delightfully and sent waves of bliss throughout his grace, to which he was sure Lucifer could sense judging from the growth of his grin. Gabriel’s hands found their way to Lucifer’s neck, tilting him just right until their lips were gingerly against each other’s. He sank into the feeling, Lucifer watching in entertainment as Gabriel’s eyes fluttered closed.

   He was pure, Gabriel was too precious for someone like him.

   Lucifer fought the reality within himself. Gabriel was much too good for him, and for some reason this angel clung to him for dear life. There was no way Lucifer could take Gabriel with him; He wouldn’t be able to control himself.

   Would he tell him? Lucifer knew he had to, he couldn’t do this to _his_ angel without an explanation. He pushed the thought into the back of his mind, allowing himself to enjoy what would likely be their last encounter together. The thought broke his heart, it really did, but there was no way Gabriel would agree with his decision.

   His hands gingerly lured the smaller archangel closer, their lips agreeing as he began to move his lips in rhythm. Gabriel sighed in ecstacy against his mouth, joy ringing throughout his grace when Lucifer’s passion, along with a touch of his grace was melded into the kiss. He felt truly at peace with his lover simply there.

   Lucifer danced his lips against Gabriel’s, swiping his tongue slowly across his brother’s lips, relishing his sweet taste, making a mental note to himself to never forget it. Gabriel’s hold on his neck grew slightly tighter until the older angel reluctantly broke the kiss. Gabriel’s lips dribbled with a small dab of saliva, he opened his eyes in lost desire, missing the warmth.

   Carefully, he assessed the glint in his brother’s eyes and lightly frowned, sliding a hand from his neck to Lucifer’s cheek in concern. His fingertips were laced with care and compassion, his eyes locking onto his lover’s.

   “What’s wrong?” He softly whispered, only causing Lucifer to look away. Gabriel’s frown deepened, something was definitely up.

   Lucifer froze in place, trying to make words leave his lips. He should tell him, he knew he should. It was only right, after all Gabriel had done for him. He deserved an explanation, although Lucifer knew he deserved so much more than words.

   “It’s..” Lucifer started, reconnecting their eye contact. Once he caught sight of Gabriel’s worry-filled expression, he felt his heart ache to the very core. God, he would miss this one. Slowly, a comforting smile fell onto Lucifer’s lips as he moved his hands from Gabriel’s face to his hands, taking them in his own and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

   Hesitantly, Gabriel’s frown disappeared and he looked relieved. “Thank Father for that.” He leaned forward and brushed his nose gently against Lucifer’s, eskimo kissing him.

   Lucifer fought back the tears welling in his eyes, and returned Gabriel’s affection with a pain in his heart like no other.

   “Yes,” He choked out, hoping he didn’t sound dejected. Lucifer’s eyes closed and he basked in the lovely presence of his little brother before it was too late. “Thank Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I did a first kiss, might as well do a last one.  
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	14. Sam/Lucifer: Unfair

   It’s not fair.

   Icy breath grazing bare skin, the bittersweet touch of gelid fingertips dragging across his cheek, the dangerously alluring peer of toxic cyan eyes piercing his well being. It was cold. He was cold. Yet, he can’t resist.

   Maybe he was just attracted to danger as a fish to luster. Maybe he was broken. Whatever the reason, Sam couldn’t fully comprehend his appeal to the devil. It shouldn’t be this way, and  _ it wasn’t fucking fair.  _ There are too many aspects in his depth for the annoying feeling. Lucifer was perfect.

   Well, actually, no. Lucifer wasn’t perfect, and that is the exact factor that drew Sam closer. It was intricate, really. He was imperfect in such a sinful way, he was perfect, to Sam, at least. The way Lucifer would look at him, a predatory gaze upon prey, set his nerves afire. The frigid touch of his skin on the darkest nights of the year would, at this point, drive him insane.

   And everytime he tried to flee, he would be hauled right back to square one with the simple taunting voice of the devil.

   He could try to tell Dean, he knew that his brother would listen, but what good would it do? What would he even say, ‘Hey Dean, I’m in love with Satan, sorry you weren’t enough’? It really was frustrating.

   Even now, as Lucifer lightly lugged those damn cold fingers across his forearm, he wondered if there was any point in trying to resist anymore. He craved his touch and it was killing him. He wanted to grab the devil’s wrists, pin him into a bruising kiss and fuck him senseless. Lucifer would probably welcome the roughness. It took every strand left of his strength to hold back his desires to go ballistic.

   But he refused.

   He wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t succumb to Lucifer. He couldn’t just leave behind his life. He was a Winchester, and that means he’ll go down swinging. No matter how many times Lucifer would practically swoon him over, his tempting whispers of harmony and running away, he just couldn’t.

   Damn it, Lucifer. Why was he so irresistible? San leaned into his touch, gratefully (he’d never tell, but he was) accepting them as gifts of comfort. The sweet murmurs got closer before he felt the familiarly frosty breath tickling his neck, and he closed his eyes. He let himself be swept away for just the night.

   Maybe he’d awake in the arms of his lover, cradled warmly in his grace and have not a worry in the world.

   Maybe he’d awake to paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	15. Lucifer/Gabriel: I'm here, my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't lie. Told you I had more of this pairing.

   With his stubby hands, Gabriel pawed at Lucifer’s sleeping face, which seemed at peace. He didn’t want Lucifer to be asleep, he  _ needed  _ to play with him or he’d die of boredom.

 

   “Luci!” Gabriel repeated over and over, starting to smack the older angel’s cheeks as he slept. He poked at Lucifer’s eyes, trying to get them to open.

   “He’s dead, Gabriel,” Snickered Raphael’s voice from a room down, to which Gabriel glared at.

   “Nuh-uh, Luci can’t die, he’s invincible,” Gabriel replied, spitting his words as he turned back to his sleeping brother, placing his little hands all over Lucifer’s face, trying to wake him from his slumber.

   “Yeah-huh, you’re just playing with his corpse,” Raphael didn’t let up, still arguing from doors down.

   Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the door. “No, he’s alive! Isn’t that right, Luci?” He poked at Lucifer’s cheek, who was unresponsive. Gabriel tried again, a bit harder this time.

   “Luci?” He continued to mess with Lucifer’s face for a while before a pang of fear settled in his little heart. “Luci!”

   “See? He’s  _ dead _ , Gabriel, you gotta let him go,” Raphael taunted. His voice was weary, he was probably asleep before Gabriel’s annoying pleas for Lucifer to wake up awakened him.

   “No! He’s not dead!” Gabriel cried out, full on shaking Lucifer. “And even if he was, I wouldn’t let him go, he’s my brother.” Gabriel felt tears pricking at his eyes and he let out a sob. “Luci!!”

   It was then that Lucifer jolted awake at Gabriel’s screams. He pried his eyes open and caught sight of Gabriel, who was wailing at this point, his little hands grabbing onto his shirt and whatever else he could reach.

   “Gabriel?” He croaked out, his voice scratchy. Gabriel’s eyes seemed to light up and he hugged what he could of Lucifer, weeping still. Lucifer managed a tired smile before lifting the small angel into his arms, snuggling him close. Gabriel buried his face into Lucifer’s chest, his tears soaking through his big brother’s shirt.

   “I don’t wanna let you go, ever, don’t make me let you go,” Gabriel sobbed, referring to Raphael’s teasing. 

   Confused, Lucifer continued to hold Gabriel, stroking his wings and pressing light kisses to Gabriel’s head. He smiled against his hair, draping the blanket over Gabriel and cradling him close.

“I won’t leave you, baby. I’m not leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	16. Sam/Jack: Jack and the Beanstalk

   Sam watched his brother disappear into the crowd of ACDC fans, his hand firmly grasping Jack’s in order to not lose him. Jack seemed fascinated by the large horde, along with the colorful lights and flashy band members on stage; He’d never been to a concert before.

   Originally, Dean was the one who wanted to go to the concert, since it would be the only time the band was in town. Sam hadn’t necessarily wanted to go, but he was quick to agree when Jack showed much interest in the concept of loud music, fans screaming and mild dancing.

   Dean had left momentarily to take a leak and probably grab a drink. He needed the drink, he was way too sober to be screaming the song lyrics and cheering on the band while probably getting into a fight. He would have done it regardless if it hadn’t been for Sam’s annoying session of scolding in the car about being a good role model for Jack.

   “Sam, I can’t see,” Jack practically yelled over the loud crowd, referring to the line of tall, bulky men that had just stood in front of them. Oh, Dean would be pissed.

   Sam didn’t have too much trouble seeing over the men; He was pretty damn tall after all. Jack, on the other hand, didn’t serve as the star role for Godzilla. 

   Sam pulled Jack by the hand to another area, which the men were slightly shorter than the ones they had recently been behind. “Better?”

   Jack stood on his tiptoes, poking his head in all directions before sinking back down to the ground. “No, not really.”

   Defeated, Sam sighed. “Sorry, buddy, you might have to miss the first part.”

   Sam didn’t expect the expression on Jack’s face to be so dejected and disappointed. He almost looked like a kicked puppy, his shoulders drooping as he frowned. The excitement in his eyes died out completely. “Oh.” His tone was even worse.

   The hunter paused, feeling his heart break into pieces. He paused in deep thought for a moment, before placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Or…”

   Multiple drinks in his arms, Dean pushed himself through the crowd, a goofy grin on his face, his head buzzing from the alcohol. “Hey Sammy-” 

   When he looked up, he was surprised to see Jack, who was on Sam’s back, his legs wrapped around his brother’s upper back, genuine happiness on his face as he watched the stage. Sam turned his head to Dean, a smile glued to his lips.

   “It’s like Jack and the fucking beanstalk,” The older Winchester slurred before looking down at the beer in his hands with a sigh. “I’m gonna need more drinks for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again...
> 
> i'm sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	17. Michael/Lucifer: The wind will lead me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the rules, IM A SINNER!!!! Its 2 pgs.

   The wind seemed feel his emotions.

   Lucifer’s vessel, Sam Winchester widely opened his arms, the wind beating against his chest vigorously. His heart dropped, and the breeze seemed to pick up on that as well; It began to righteously fight against his own vessel’s eyes.

   Adam Milligan didn’t feel quite right on his grace. It wasn’t only the fact that the young boy wasn’t his true vessel, but the teenager’s emotions also came into play. Adam was scared, Michael could feel it. 

   It wasn’t supposed to be this way. There wasn’t supposed to be a giant, gaping hole to Lucifer’s cage in the ground. He wasn’t supposed to be wearing Adam Milligan. Sam Winchester wasn’t supposed to be overpowering Lucifer’s possession. It was all wrong, Father never mentioned that this would be his destiny… But he had to be right, didn’t he?

   This pesky Winchester was getting in the way of him and Lucifer’s fate. He shouldn’t let it happen, for humanity, for the angels, and above all, for Father. Stepping forward towards Sam Winchester and Lucifer felt so wrong, Adam’s soul tried to recoil away and undo his actions. In response, Michael coaxed the soul, encouraging him to sit this one out and allow him to take control of his body. 

   Reaching out for anything to get a hold of the damned Winchester, Michael grasped his arm, pulling with all his strength away from the hole. He couldn’t lose this battle, Father would be disappointed and that’s not an option. Sam Winchester needed to sink back and allow Lucifer to be in control again. This wasn’t the human’s fight, it was theirs.

   Before he knew it, there was the hunter’s grip on his vessel, and there was a true strike of fear shooting through the shared body. He tried to reach out for Adam’s soul again for comfort, but too soon, too quickly and too cruelly, he was being ripped from the vessel as he fell.

   It was then he realized that the fear wasn’t coming Adam, with the soul apart from his grace. It was his own instantaneous terror, rippling with every fiber of his being. In a pointless attempt to stop himself, his wings fluttered frantically, only to be greeted with the unbearable searing pain to them as they extended. He tried to scream, beg for it to end.

_ Father was wrong. _

   If he had been right, Michael wouldn’t be in such suffering right now. The fall was longer than he had expected. When he helplessly looked around, he was still falling, even when he caught sight of his little brother, who seemed to be in the same torturous agony as he was. 

   Suddenly, his brotherly instincts seemed to hit him hard. 

   That was his  _ brother _ .

   He wasn’t a serpent, he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t an abomination. That was his own blood, the little fledgling he had taken under his wing, the sweetly smiling angel he had tucked in with a kiss goodnight for centuries. He had made mistakes, and he had been punished, by Father.

   Who was  _ wrong. _

   Determination built up inside Michael’s grace as he spread his burning wings further, seething in pain as he did so. Swiftly, he managed to fly himself over to Lucifer. Every beat of the smouldering air ripped through his wings, shooting an intolerable torment throughout his being, but he didn’t care. He had a duty, he had a job, above all.

   He was a big brother. And the only task bearing that responsibility was to protect.

   Lucifer was cold to the touch. He was shaking, not only in temperature but in pain, his wings behind him as he fell headfirst. It broke Michael’s heart to see him, how had he let it slip by so many times before? It was always Father everything, but this time,  _ Father was wrong. _

   Michael flung himself at Lucifer, tangling his brother in his arms, their beings tilting sideways as they did so. He could tell that he didn’t have much time; The cage was nearing them quickly. In his last burning effort, he threw his wings fully out, shrieking in absolute agony as he did so.

 

   ***

 

   Lucifer hadn’t fully comprehended what happened until he opened his eyes. He had felt Michael grab him tightly and heard his chilling scream, and that’s all. He was expecting the hard smack of the cage, which he had experienced before, but it never came. All he saw were midnight velvet feathers littering the ground; Not his.

 

   Then, it hit him. Michael had cushioned his fall.

 

   Maybe he had a change of heart. The arms around him loosened and he fell from the touch of his elder brother. Fearful, Lucifer craned his head to get a glimpse of what had become of Michael. He knew already that the weight of one archangel would seriously damage one’s grace, from personal experience, let alone two.

   Before he could see anything, however, he blacked out. 

   It was funny, really. The angels always used to tell him that the devious wind would only lead him to his most hated moments, with his most hated enemies.

   And maybe the wind could tell him why his heart felt otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by one of the SPN panels I saw on YouTube like 987654321 years ago, Mark Pellegrino said something about Michael cushioning Lucifer's fall and I was like ".... you know what, Pellegrino, you're gonna regret ever saying that....."
> 
> I really liked writing this one. Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	18. Dean/Michael: I'm NOT scared, okay???

This, by far, was the worst idea Dean ever had.

   The simple idea of going to an amusement park alone was a shit plan, but the icing on the cake of bad decisions was to bring the first archangel of the Lord, Michael to tag along. He should have known the angel would be interested in the biggest, tallest, highest roller coaster rides in the whole damn park. 

   Dean had been trying to distract Michael from the largest rides for some time now, but he ultimately knew that the question was coming. And no, he wasn’t prepared to answer it.

   “Can we go on that one?” 

   Aw shit, there it is. Dean internally cringed at the angel’s question, craning his neck slowly to see where Michael was pointing.  _ Fuck.  _ Of course his finger had laid on the most intimidatingly enormous, extensive, elevated, towering, gigantic-ass roller coaster in the whole damn country.

   Gulping, Dean shook his head. “Nope, let’s keep moving,” He sputtered out, grabbing Michael’s hand and leading him away from the tall ride. Michael, however, resisted.

   “Why?” He questioned, not budging. “Are you scared?” Dean tried to tug him along, without responding, but when he knew it was pointless, he turned back to Michael, who stared back.

   When he still didn’t respond and the two kept gazing at each other, Michael cracked a smile at him. “You’re scared.”

   “No,” Dean lied, stammering when Michael laughed a little. Nah, he wasn’t scared! No way.

   “You’re lying,” Michael replied, a grin still on his face. “You  _ are _ scared.”

   “I’m not scared! I’m just…” Dean trailed off, tearing his gaze from the angel’s to examine the  huge roller coaster. He gulped, loosening his grip on Michael’s hand.

   “You’re scared, Dean, but that’s natural,” Michael came closer to the human, staring at the coaster with him. 

   When he didn’t get a reply, the archangel rested his head gently upon Dean’s shoulder as the hunter stared, terrified at the ride. 

   “Don’t be so afraid. I’ll protect you from the big, bad roller coaster,” Michael said with a smile on his lips, shifting his head against Dean’s shoulder, his words tickling his skin. Dean huffed at his angel, fiercely snaking an arm around his waist.

   “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	19. Castiel/Jack: Boo-boo kisses

   Jack’s laugh was Castiel’s favorite sound.

   As the Nephilim’s giggles of joy rang throughout the yard, Castiel fluttered his eyes shut, the sound vibrating through his grace peacefully. He hadn’t realized he had stopped pushing the swing until Jack called out his name.

   Reopening his eyes, Castiel’s gaze met Jack’s, which was stuffed with curious contentment. His goofy smile made his grace flutter. Castiel smiled back, lightly pushing the swing Jack was seated upon. 

   Castiel had made the swing, with the help and consent of the Winchesters, from a smooth piece of wood and some rope, deciding it would be best for his nephew if it was tied to the strong branch of his favorite tree. He had made it for Jack, who had bear-hugged him when Castiel presented it to him.

   “Castiel, wait!” Jack called out, breaking the angel from his thoughts. Immediately, Castiel tightly held the rope of the swing, stopping the swing  _ too _ abruptly, causing Jack to fly right off the swing. He landed tummy-down, a pretty hard smack to his jaw since Castiel had built the swing high from the ground so his feet wouldn’t drag across the grass.

   Castiel scurried over to Jack, placing a hand on his back, concerned. “Jack, are you OK? I apologize on my behalf,” He said as the Nephilim turned his head to look up at the angel. 

_ Don’t cry!  _ It hurts, yeah, but no! The superheroes in the movies don’t cry when they fall! Don’t- It was too late. Before he knew it, there were tears rolling off of Jack’s cheeks and he attempted to wipe them away with his sleeve.

   “Jack,” Castiel cooed softly, kneeling down to the Nephilim, who scrambled to sit down instead of being sprawled out. He pawed at his face, avoiding Castiel’s gaze in shame of his tears. Castiel frowned at this, reaching his hand out for Jack’s face and sliding his fingers across his jaw, turning him so they were eye to eye.

   Without a word, the angel pressed his fingers to the bruise that was forming on Jack’s chin, the other wincing as he did so. A glow of light gracefully appeared before disappearing as quickly as it had come, the bruise no longer there. Their eye contact remained unbroken, Castiel’s hands coming up to Jack’s eyes and gingerly swiping away his tears.

   Jack managed a smile through his tears, truly grateful. “Can you kiss it?” He referred to all the movies he’d ever watched. The angel hesitated before leaning his head down and pressing his lips gently to Jack’s chin. All of a sudden, everything felt so much better.

   Another joyous laugh escaped Jack’s lips, prompting a proud smile from the angel. No bandaid could ever compete with Castiel’s kisses, Jack had confirmed. Jack had the angel wrapped around his finger, and they both knew that.

   But Castiel couldn’t care less, as long as his Nephilim would be able to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	20. Gencest: My polar opposite

   It’s like fire.

   Dean Winchester’s love is just like a fire. A fire smouldering in a pit of smoking fuel, sending smoke adrift in the dark night sky. The flames flickering in an appealingly intimidating manner, radiating heat waves of light to brighten skin in a reddish shimmer. The floating pieces of ash trying to ignite whatever it can take on, usually ending up on the ground, burning out in a glowing glory. If you get too close, you’ll get burned. If you stay too long, you’ll get burned. And it’ll hurt, like a bitch.

   They’re polar opposites, really. Sam Winchester’s love is much different from his brother’s. It’s just like ice.

  An array of icicles melting away slowly in the merry sun, only withering in a cold winter storm. The frosty breath of the frigid is a tickling delight, while the warmth chases the droplets of ice water away. A touch of ice is going to soothe a burn, it’s going to tingle at your fingertips for as long as it wishes. If you grasp too long, you’ll catch a cold. If you hold on too tight, it’s going to slip away.

   It doesn’t help that they’re a dynamic duo, either. Their intentions mingle dramatically. Because if you add ice to a fire, the fire will screech as the water soothes the flames.

  They’re Winchesters, though! Of course, they’re drawn to danger. How else could they manage to fuck up the world, then save it? The attraction was almost instant, the realization stalled due to the fact that they’re brothers, and the confession has yet to come. 

   You’re not supposed to provoke a fire’s flames. They’ll chase after you.

   You’re also not supposed to expose ice to heat for too long. It’ll melt under the pressure.

   Because in the end, when the flames are licking up the whatever it’s offered, when decided that ice is the solution, they’ll both be gone.

   The fire will pop in reaction to the ice, and the ice will slip away, melt into cold water. The water will put out the fire, leaving the ground black and sizzling.

   They cancel each other out.

   When Dean makes a mistake, Sam will be there to correct it. When Sam trips up on something, Dean will be able to stop him. They are the only antidote for each other, yet the only obstacle.

   Their love clashes like ice to a fire.

   Even when the ground is black and sizzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looool. The whole damn thing is a fuckin metaphor.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	21. Dean/Gabriel: Just stop with the sweets!!!

   Sweets are disgusting.

   That’s what Dean had come up with a conclusion on. Save for pie, sugar could go fuck itself. A week or two earlier, Dean wouldn’t have agreed on his statement, especially since he now had a loud, annoying, sweet-loving archangel clinging to his arm.

   Dean didn’t know how to get rid of Gabriel. Everywhere he’d go, Gabriel would follow. He got so desperate, he tried mosquito repellent, because the damn angel was like a tick sticking to his skin. So not only was he being force-fed overly-sweet candy, he was constantly breathing in the sticky scent of sugar.

   Maybe Dean never should have agreed to be exclusive with him.

   Even now, as Gabriel munched on a king-size bag of skittles (which  _ Dean _ bought, by the way!), Dean twitched in irritation at the archangel’s clinginess to touch him. He was slumped all over Dean on the couch, lazily watching the TV commercials. The hunter reached his limits when the pungent wave of a sugary aroma wafted over to him.

   “GOD DAMMIT GABRIEL JUST FUCKING STOP OKAY.”

   His words were strikingly loud compared to the peaceful buzzing of the TV that had been playing before. Gabriel jumped, swerving around to meet his eyes, both surprise and confusion in his irises.

   “I’m not even doing anything!” He raised his hands defensively. His lips were slightly stained red from the candy he’d been consuming.

   “You know what you’re doing, so just stop!” Dean replied in frustration although he knew full well that Gabriel had no clue about what he was getting angry at. The angel lingered their eye contact before turning back to the TV slowly. The Winchester was getting settled from his outburst when Gabriel whipped back around and.. Ow! 

   What the hell? Did Gabriel just spit a skittle at his face?

   Dean wiped his face and growled at the smirk on Gabriel’s face. He tackled the archangel to the ground, the pair landing with a thump from the couch. Gabriel began to laugh at him, squirming under Dean’s grip, his sweet breath weirdly enticing yet monotonous to the hunter as he wrestled with him.

   Gabriel, this asshole. It was at that point that Dean realized that Gabriel had  _ known _ all along that he was sick and tired of sweets, and had only continued to eat them around him to piss him off. Dean’s words of advice to everyone out there?

   Don’t fall in love with an archangel, especially when he’s an irritating sweet-lover. Just fuckin' don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I didn't expect this fic to grow so much so soon. Cheers!


	22. Sam/Gabriel: Gabriel the tease

   No, he wouldn’t say it.

   Never, ever, ever. Because it definitely wasn’t true, no matter how much Gabriel teased him about it.

   “You like me,” The archangel hummed in Sam’s ear from behind, his fingers suggestively dragging up his arm. “I know you do!”

   “No, I don’t,” Sam countered, yanking his arm away from Gabriel’s hold. He refused to meet his eyes, simply staring at the book he was holding. He wasn’t reading it anymore at this point, he just needed a distraction from the touch that felt so soothing to his skin.

   “Aw, don’t get so butthurt, Sammy,” Gabriel whined, pressing his knees to Sam’s back gently. His breath tickled the back of the hunter’s neck delightfully.

   “Truth hurts, Gabriel, and I don’t like you. And that’s that,” Sam responded, left glowing from the angel’s touch. He shuddered when Gabriel gently laid his face in the crook of his neck.

   “I can make it hurt if you want,” Gabriel replied softly. Sam could feel that he was smirking by the curl of his lips on his bare skin.

   “Just let me do this research, will you?” He was growing more hot than he should have at Gabriel’s teases.

   The archangel’s arms slowly slid around Sam’s body, enveloping him in a warm hug from behind, lugging his smiling lips over his neck provokingly. “Why do research when you can do me instead?”

   Sam became flustered, something he’d definitely cringe at himself for later on. He sat there, frozen and enduring Gabriel’s touch, which felt better than it should have, warmer than it should have, more convincing than it should have. It wasn’t until Gabriel began to press his lips down a little harder, leaving small kisses up Sam’s neck, when the human broke.

   He gave in, turning his head slightly and catching Gabriel’s lips, who happily celebrated his victory, the hotness of his mouth enough to go around for a few rounds. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before Gabriel reluctantly pulled away.

   “I thought you’d last longer,” He mocked, their noses grazing. Sam wanted to capture his lips again, ravish his body and not worry about the research he’d been conducting for the recent case they were on. He felt too overheated in his clothes, felt the need to undress them both.

   “Let’s see if you last longer in another context,” Gabriel ridiculed, before the hunter was once again all over him, in a lip-tugging, tongue-clashing kiss. He didn’t feel for him, no way! Gabriel is just a tease… right? 

    He didn’t know how much longer he could endure without admitting the words for Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... steamy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	23. Gabriel/Michael: Don't leave me, my warrior

   Gabriel always worried for Michael.

   His eldest brother was a warrior in Heaven, not only a warrior, but quite literally,  _ the _ warrior. Gabriel liked to call him  _ his  _ warrior, but Michael always scolded him to refrain from calling him that, though it was clear as day that he loved being nicknamed as his.

    The worst days were the days when Michael was drafted out to lead the war. Gabriel would try to block the door with his small body, crying and begging his brother not to go. Beforehand, Michael would always assure him that he would be back, but Gabriel didn’t accept that answer.

   “But what if you get hurt? I’ll never be able to see you again!” The young fledgling cried out, tugging on Michael’s armor, trying to rip it off his body with no success. He was frantic about his task, tears rolling of his cheeks as he helplessly pushed his brother away from the door.

   “Don’t be ridiculous, Gabriel,” Michael struggled against the angel’s grip on him. He kneeled down to Gabriel’s height, to which the younger archangel took advantage of, wrapping his arms around him in a death hug. 

   “Don’t leave,” Gabriel’s words were shaky as he murmured it through sobs, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. Every time he’d go, Michael always felt his heart rip in half when Gabriel acted like this, and he almost couldn’t handle it. Tightly, the eldest angel held Gabriel close to him, a hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair gently. He fluttered his eyes closed, swaying their bodies gingerly to calm his brother down.

   “Shh,” Michael cooed, whispering in a soothing tone against his ear. He continued to rock the smaller angel until Gabriel quietened down, his sobs becoming whimpers as he gripped tightly on his brother. “I’ll be fine, you know I always am.”

   “But--but what if--” Gabriel started, his voice weak, growing drowsy from Michael’s unbelievably warm touch.

   “Gabriel,” Michael firmly stated, pulling Gabriel’s head from his shoulder, holding his face as he gazed at him. His eyes drowned with tears, he could recognize the look of concern in Michael’s eyes. “I’ll be alright.”

   Gabriel hesitated, swallowing hard. “Promise?” 

  When the words left his lips, Michael smiled, and Gabriel couldn’t help but admire it, take it straight to his heart. The older angel tenderly pressed their foreheads together, eyes still not daring to leave each other’s sight. The touch felt so comforting, so warm and Gabriel mellowed in it, washing it all over his grace and savoring the winsome dip in his brother’s cheeks.

   “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't upload yesterday bc i'm a lazy sack of shit. sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	24. Dean/Lucifer: The devil's incredibly curvy ass

   Leather only looks good on a select few people.

   But, why can’t he stop staring then? Oh God, please no, don’t bend down, just--

   Fuck. Dean bit his lip, checking out the suited-up man from across the room, regretting his life choices to make him suffer to be in the same room as him. For Christ’s sake, this was supposed to be the enemy! But that ass…

   Lucifer had to playing with him. He didn’t just decide that he was gonna wear some tight, revealing leather pants that stuck to his body like skin, no, he obviously had to have known Dean would be there to tease. 

   And yeah, well, it worked so. Good for you, douchebag. But with the hunter struggling to soothe the hard-on he was very rapidly growing, the ambiance in the room had turned uncomfortably sensual. 

   Dean gripped the ends of his jacket, listening to his dick rather than his mind, which was screaming to leave, and he was stepping closer to Lucifer, who was turned in the other direction. He was so entrancing, such a tease to wear those damn leather pants that stretched out just perfectly over his legs, putting an irresistible shine to his body.

   His gaze had fallen to one place, the goldmine of the devil’s incredibly curvy ass. Enticed, he bit back a grunt when his cock twitched in his jeans, brushing against the fabric of his own underwear. Before he had even comprehended what happened, Dean blinked and he realized he had his hands on Lucifer’s ass.

   The archangel perked up slightly, turning his head to look at Dean. 

   “Uhh, hi, can I help you?” He remarked, squirming so his ass shifted a little on Dean’s hands. The hunter practically ripped his eyes from the angel’s trunk to meet his stare. When he did and caught sight of the mischief in Lucifer’s icy eyes, the coquettish trance started to wear off.

   Dean became flustered, flailing his arms away from Lucifer’s ass and sputtering out a jumble of excuses. Lucifer grinned at his priceless response, before leaning himself back, brushing his leather-clad ass over Dean’s pretty obvious stiffy. The human jerked in response, surprised by the sudden contact with his dick.

   It only took a few minutes of Lucifer rubbing him with his rear to get him convinced; He wasn’t gonna let this opportunity slip. Hesitantly, but ultimately too overcome with arousal, Dean firmly grasped Lucifer’s hips and increased the roughness of the grinding pace. He heard the angel snicker at his neediness, but he couldn’t care less.

   Perhaps he’d look even better in nothing rather than leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was... interesting to write.  
> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	25. Lucifer & Jack: My perfect child

In a perfect world, they’d be together.

   Since he was a fledgling, Lucifer always dreamed of what it would be like to raise a child of his own. Of course he had his little brothers, they never seemed to disappoint. But what if there was a child he could start from scratch with, have the child love him with all their might, not only be loyal to Father, but to him.

   It seemed his prayers had been answered.

   While his child was growing inside the female human, Lucifer waited. He was ecstatic, he would make a fantastic father, much better than his own. He would never abandon his child, he would never turn his back on him. His son deserved much better than how he had been raised, and he would be the one to give it to him.

   Dagon was doing a fine job of protecting his unborn child. While he awaited his birth, Lucifer thought nonstop of him. They could do so much together, father and son. Lucifer would help him get used to his power, guide him through his young life, and maybe this child could bring him some form of happiness again. No, no, his child _would._

   Of course, his happiness never came. He never got to meet the child he waited so patiently for. And, what made it worse was that the freaking _Winchesters_ had him. _Humans._ What would that do to his child’s image of him? That nephilim was his, not theirs, and he wanted rip them apart in a split second for daring to touch his perfect baby.

   He crumbled. All he had wanted was to raise a child, was that too much to ask for? Just because of a mistake he had made so long ago, he suddenly wasn’t able to love and nurture a child of his own? Lucifer didn’t pause, he didn’t hesitate to keep going. He was hurting, but the thought of he and his nephilim’s world together fueled each step.

   Jack.

   Jack was his child’s name. It rolled off his tongue beautifully, and it truly suited the personality he had fit his son with. It wasn’t what he would’ve chosen to name him, but it was nice. An irritatingly desireful “nice”.

   Lucifer didn’t know he could dream. He was an angel, after all, and angels don’t sleep. He was wrong, all he ever did was dream of Jack. How pure he was, the powerfully sweet presence of him he felt in his grace, the soft flutter of his wings when he first took flight, the curve of his power washing over the world’s shadows.

   Perhaps Jack really would be good. Lucifer was troubled with the thought, but he didn’t have a second thought as he accepted the fact. His Father never chose for him to do what he did, so he would never try and choose who Jack wanted to be.

   One day, he’d meet his son, no matter what it took, no matter how or what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, so I didn't update in like 5 days. I don't really have an excuse tho, I was probably watching Taekook videos.
> 
> Oh, and this is kinda a father-son relationship. No one can tell me Lucifer would be a bad father, I won't believe it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	26. Michael/Dean: You and I were fireworks

   It was rare when he was ever able to relax.

   The daily hustle of a Winchester under supervision of a very strict father and the responsibility of caring for a defiant 10-year old was extremely exhausting on a daily basis. Dean wished he could have at least a little time to himself every once in a while.

   His opportunity came on a warm summer night with the crickets chirping their melody on July 4th. It was the United States’ independence day, meaning there’d be food, family and best of all, fireworks. Not for the Winchesters, obviously, but tonight Dean needed a break. It was perfect weather, their father had gone off scaddadling with things that go bump in the night and Sammy was passed out on the shitty motel’s couch.

   After throwing a blanket over his brother’s sleeping body and assuring everything was securely locked for Sam’s safety, Dean crept out of the motel’s door quietly. He wasn’t up for causing too much trouble, he didn’t plan on staying out that long anyways. He just needed to sit and relax, watch the stars twinkle along with the boastingly colorful fireworks in the night sky.

   Finding a bench on the dark outskirts of a park, which was filled with families gloating over the fireworks, Dean took a seat and inhaled deeply, smiling at the faint smell of smoke in the air. He closed his eyes, peacefully basking in the vivid light of the fireworks. This was nice. 

   An unfamiliar sound of strong fluttering behind him caused Dean to reopen his eyes and draw his attention to behind the bench. He was taken aback when he found a boy around the same age as him standing there, holding a pair of burning sparklers in his hands. There was a soft glow to his face and it illuminated a content smile on his face, along with the alluring twinkle in his dark eyes. He was pretty, Dean could tell that at least.

   “Uh..” Dean started, only to be shushed by the boy, the young hunter’s eyes never leaving the boy as he walked over, standing over him.

   “Is this seat taken?” His voice was unnervingly soothing and it sent shivers throughout Dean’s body. His eyes seemed to flicker a little and Dean felt his heart beat increase at the sight. 

   “Huh? Oh, uh, no,” He cringed internally at his stutter, his eyes never leaving the boy’s face. He wiped the sweat from his hands on his jeans nervously. “And you are?”

   The smile grew on the boy’s face before he sat himself next to Dean. The Winchester couldn’t help but cherish the beauty of it.

   “Michael.”

   The name coursed delightfully through his head. Michael reached his hand out, offering Dean one of the sparklers in his hands. Dean eagerly took it, a smile of his own creeping on his lips as their hands brushed. When he pulled away, his fingertips were still tingling.

   “Enjoy the show, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS THE FOURTH OF JULY  
> YOU AND I WERE, YOU AND I WERE,  
> FIRE  
> FIRE  
> FIREWOOOORRRKKSS!!!!!
> 
> .... lol. sorry.  
> Lyrics and title from Fall Out Boy's "Fourth of July"  
> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
